Fleeting Beauty
by ShadeSpirit
Summary: Oneshot, song fic: Kurama sees the woman of his dreams, literally. Just one smile and he's caught. But he will never see this girl again.


Ok, this is just a one shot song fic I just had to do, since I love this song.

Just tell me what you think of it, please?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH or You're Beautiful, by James Blunt. But I do own his cd and the first 4 YYH mangas-

_

* * *

_

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

'_Cause I've got a plan._

Tired green eyes stared up at the ceiling, unable to find sleep. Kurama hadn't had a good night's sleep for quite a while. His nights were haunted by a saddened song and the specter of a woman, though one he had never before laid eyes on. And her features, they were hidden from him. He couldn't discern her face at all.

With a disgusted sigh, he knew that another night had been wasted as he saw the cream of his walls take on a pinkish cast from the rising sun outside his window. He sat up, holding his face in his hands, letting his sleep tousled hair fall past his shoulders.

But he couldn't stay as he was. He had to get ready for a job interview.

Grabbing his clothes for the day, the fox made his way to the bathroom, turning on the water and waiting for it to warm. He turned to regard himself in the mirror, sighing at what was presented to him. His hair was long and silky, falling straight past his shoulders. His eyes were no longer that pure, emerald green. Now, they were tainted with gold. His features were longer, more elegant. He looked more like Yoko every year.

He and the kitsune seemed to be merging, and Kurama didn't know whether that was good or not.

After his shower, he dried his hair and pulled it back into a loose ponytail before grabbing a piece of toast and leaving, walking to the nearest subway entrance. He paid for his ticket, and then stood to wait for his ride. The subway train soon pulled up and Kurama walked over and climbed aboard, finding himself a seat.

But one person caught his eye.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

'_Cause I'll never be with you._

A woman sat nearby, one who seemed strangely familiar. She was tall and elegant, draped in a form-fitting suit of dove grey. A curtain of copper colored hair streamed down her back, caught near the very end in a simple black ribbon. Her eyes were slightly tilted and colored a shocking turquoise, framed by lush, black lashes. Those eyes sat above a long, slender nose, which in turn rested above dark lips that seemed made for smirks.

This was the woman that had been in his dreams, the one that caused him all of these sleepless nights. But that wasn't what shocked him the most. What did was the wonderful pair of pure, white wings sprouting from her back. An angel, she was. Only those with high spirit awareness would even be able to see those wings.

But she wasn't alone. The woman had a companion. He was about the same height as she was, with long blond hair that brushed his shoulder. Cold grey eyes matched the stony planes on his face and his square jaw. His thin lips were pressed together, and he didn't look all too happy to be where he was.

Feeling another pair of eyes on him, Kurama turned from his study of the male, who also had a pair of wings, to see turquoise eyes staring at him. Capturing his eyes with her own, she offered Kurama a small, soft smile. It seemed sacred to him. She didn't seem like one who truly smiled. So he decided would always hold that memory close to him.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Flying high,_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

And then his stop was here. With a soft sigh, Kurama stood, preparing to leave the subway train. He didn't know why, as he walked past the pair, he seemed so light, like he was simply flying. That smile, the sight of her, had put wings on his feet, helping him to soar.

But as the door closed behind him and the train sped off, Kurama came crashing down, his heart seeming to splinter around him. He would never see that woman again, he realized. He was left with that simple smile and the jagged pieces of his heart. He closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and pulling himself together. He had an interview to go to, despite these unusual events.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

'_Cause I'll never be with you._

On the walk home, Kurama took this time to think. He didn't think he had gotten that job. But that truly wasn't important. He was in college still, so a job was no big deal. But he couldn't bat the image of that angel woman from his mind. Who was she? And why was she there?

Was it truly just chance that he had met her?

He was suddenly confronted with the front of his home, his mother's car parked neatly in the garage beside his step-father's. With a sigh, he made his way up the walk and into the house, removing his shoes and setting them beside the doorway. He continued further in, smelling the dinner his mother had prepared. The family was already eating, so Kurama just settled gracefully into his seat.

His family didn't say much to him besides a greeting, obviously feeling that he wished to think. Kurama finished early and left for his room, not really wanting to be around others right then. He sat on his bed, thinking, and soon fell asleep, his body obviously wanting to catch up on his missed sleep. And the only thing that haunted him that night was that soft smile that had instantly captured his heart.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you._

_

* * *

_

Ok, well, I hope you liked it.

Signing off

Shade


End file.
